


Symbiote [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Best Defense Series [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Symbiotic Plants, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never seen it plant on a person before."</p><p>AU of A Good Offense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiote [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symbiote](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97286) by JoIsBishMyoga. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras/Symbiote.mp3) | 27:51 | 25.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[BD/GO Extras Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras%20Podbook.m4b) | 2:44:49 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/symbiote) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-defensegood-offense-extras-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Inoshi O Kakete_ from Yu Yu Hakusho

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
